Grox Bone-eater
A towering salt-mutant most mistake as a savage brute, Count Bone-eater actually possess a shrewd intelligence. A newly minted count, Bone-eater led his whole tribe into the church, and fights his pagan counterparts. Biography Grox was born the first child to Ulmas and Getta, descendants of the Bone-eater. As a child he learned at the feet of the village shaman, and accompanied his parents on hunting expeditions. He became a brother in 2260 when his brother Tulbas was born, and started relaying the shaman's stories to him. As he got older, he began his warrior training, learning to use a sling and a scrap-sword. As he advanced in his training, he was often accompanied by Tulbas, who acted as his assistant. When he was fifteen, he accompanied the adults of the tribe to battle in the Saltlands Wars, going against the neighboring tribes while they were distracted. He managed to steal two brahmin during one of these attacks, earning prestige in his own village, a was then considered a man among his people. Grox gained further honor by defending against the counter-raid in October of that year, killing two warriors, and claiming a 10mm pistol from one of the bodies. He was relieved to find his family safe, and helped to bury the dead after the battle was over. In April of the next year he participated in another attack on their rival, this time intended to be a total destruction. He burnt a hut killed another man, but gained little prestige for it, as most of that tribe had been killed already, fighting the Papists. The village was burnt completely, and the survivors taken prisoner to become slaves. Over the next six months Grox rose to prominence as a warrior, stealing cattle and slaves from rivals. He encountered his first loss in battle in 2269, when he encountered a papal warband. The tribal warchief refused to convert when it was demanded, and attacked the Catholics, who had superior weapons and numbers. Despite this, Grox managed to kill one of the intruders before he was brought down by several bullets and left for dead. He somehow managed to cling to life long enough for his tribe to come for the fallen, and he was brought to the medicine man for healing. His survival was seen as an omen, and Grox increased in reputation. As the tribe recovered and mourned, Grox began to take long walks into the surrounding wastes, and on one such trip he spotted a medium-sized warband approaching their village. Hoping they were Papists so he could avenge himself, the young warrior hurried backed to the village, announcing what he had seen. The tribals gathered their weapons, and headed out to face the interlopers on the outskirts of the village. The wind favored the tribals, who began slamming their weapons down on the ground, stirring up powdered-glass that blew into the attackers, with the tribals attacking while they were blinded. Few of the papists could see well enough to aim, and the tribals crashed into them like a wave. The melee quickly favored the tribals, who used their clubs & blades to great effect, while the Catholics swung clumsily with their guns. The tribals left only one survivor, the commanding cardinal, who took him back to be sacrificed. After stripping the corpses of everything of value, the victorious warriors returned in high spirits. They feasted and celebrated that night, with Grox being handed the heads of a brahmin from the chief, since he took the Baron's during battle. The next morning he watched the cardinal sacrificed, and the tribe's pride restored as a result. He also practiced with his pistol, having found more bullets among the loot, but proved a poor shot. He thus traded it for a female slave his own age, taking her as a concubine. The rest of that year and beginning of 2270 saw him tending to his brahmin and constructing his own adobe hut, as well as training with his brother, who wanted to accompany him on the warpath. In April of 2270, a runner came to the village, announcing Black Mask was leading several tribes north. The Bone-eaters declined to follow, but started their own war preparations, with Grox being one of the warriors called, along with his brother who accompanied the medicine man. The Bone-eaters headed south to a grassy valley that was home to several comanchero camps. The tribals struck hard and focused, overrunning one camp at a time, looting anything they could before burning them. In one camp Grox claimed a caravan shotgun, but was also shot in the final camp. Having secured the valley for the tribe, the Bone-eaters headed back to their village, carting their dead along with them. On the way they encountered a caravan from The Royal Dominion who offered them weapons to fight the Papists with. The warchief declined, not trusting the british, but allowed them to leave peacefully. Grox recovered from his wound relatively fast, and participated in two more raids over the rest of the year, rising in status among the warriors of the tribe. In early 2271 his concubine became pregnant, causing Grox to prepare to have a child, for which he offered a calf to the gods for their health. He was gravely injured in March, having been ambushed by a trio of radscorpions on one of his walks, and barely managed to escape. it took him until December that he was able to walk around unassisted, and even then it was only for short distances. In the meantime he welcomed a daughter, Letun into the world and studied with his brother. 2272 was a year of prosperity for the Bone-eaters, and thus only embarked on raids when their honor was affronted. The next year was one of mourning however, as the chief died in his sleep in August. After four months of mourning the selection process for a new chief begun, with each member voting for the new one. Grox was surprised to find he had some support, though the medicine man and several other warriors had far wider support. The process allowed for challenges however, and two of the more reckless warriors challenged the medicine man and Grox respectively. While a tribe's healer is usually untouchable, the fact that he had an apprentice allowed a bending in the rules. The healer was killed in the duel, though Grox managed to survive, crushing the other man with a rebar club. He then faced the other contender, who challenged him with ranged weapons, Grox accepted and dodged two crossbow bolts before killing him with his shotgun. After these two matches no one else challenged him, and he secured enough votes to become chief. Grox quickly realized that being the leader was much more time consuming than he imagined, and spent the next two years managing the tribes affairs. In mid-2276 word reached Suelo Reflejado of the death of Pious XV, and the election of Gelatius II. Curious as to what type of chief this one was and bored of his responsibility, he made arrangements to see Soto La Marina. He took his brother with him to protect him from spells, the pair set off on the first dawn of July, avoiding forts and towns, arriving in the papal capital in late August. They tried to act casual as they took int he sights, though salt-mutants were a rare sight after the war, and they quickly attracted attention. After a few days of sight-seeing they made their way to the Vatican, where the pope was conducting mass. They did not notice that they were being followed by several individuals as they took a pew in the back of the cathedral, which awed them with it's size and colors. The pair were moved by the grandeur of the decorations and by the solemnity of the mass, but were interrupted in their watching by several armed papal guards, who directed them to a side chamber. The guards then began to interrogate them about their intentions, angering Grox, but before any escalation happened, the pope appeared and ordered them untied. Once seated, Grox explained his purpose, and said how impressive the ceremony was, which the pope was pleased to hear. Gelatius then asked them about their home, which Grox proudly described, and the three talked for hours after. When it became dark the pope offered them rooms in the Vatican for the night, which the brothers accepted. After waiting in his room for hours however, Grox snuck out and began looking for a escape route, feeling that they were prisoners there. He came across Tulbas and the pope talking in a study during this time, and eavesdropped shortly before being invited in by the pair, who were amused. When asked what they were talking about, Tulbas admitted he had secretly been a believer in Christ since the cardinal had been sacrificed, having took the man's bible and read it. Grox was shocked to hear this, but curious as too what the appeal was. The Pope and Tulbas then told him of the glory of the religion and how it related to their life and tribe. The trio talked all night, still deep in conversation during breakfast and only stopped to finally sleep at noon. When he awoke, Grox was filled with joy and contentment, and went to evening mass with Tulbas and Gelatius, and got to sit through he whole event. Afterwards he asked to join the church. while he enjoyed the idea, Gelatius asked if he was sure, as it was very important commitment. Grox replied that he was, and asked if his people could as well. The baptism was a small affair, with the brothers Bone-eater, Gelatius and two clerks in attendance, after which Grox was declared Baron Bone-eater of La Baronia de Suelo Reflejado. Grox then took two days taking care of administrative affairs before returning to his tribe, Tulbas and a gift wagon in tow. It would be early October when the returned to the cheering of their people, though the latter were stunned when the stories of the brothers' travels were told. Sensing the collective surprise and anger of the crowd, the brothers launched into similarities and benefits between themselves and the Papal States and Catholicism. It was an impromptu two-hour speech, with the brothers switching and gesturing from the wagon before the tribe reluctantly let them into the village. Tensions remained high however, despite the tribe not having a tradition of exiling leaders and Tulbas being both medicine man and shaman. Grox would face several challengers for his position within the first few weeks after this however, which he used to show the strength of his new faith. After a month and five dead kinsman, Grox's rule was cemented, and the people were converted en masse, finally swayed by Grox's victories. He then freed the slave and married his concubine, and placed a cross over his home, to ward away the spirits of the old gods, The rest of that year was spent improving the village, with Grox using it as a metaphor for the improvement if the tribe. March of 2277 saw him return to battle, with a band of Los Aztecas occupying the grazing valley the tribe claimed. Grox gathered a warband, many of whom were curious to see his new god protect him again. This time Grox offered a prayer before battle, and led the charge, seemingly able to deflect arrows and bullets with his club. The Bone-eaters triumphed with few losses, and the warriors were more open to this new god. Grox also taught his daughter the basics of the church as he understood it, and a sent a trader north to purchase a radio, to join the Papal Network, which was accomplished in November. He began communicating with his fellow rulers, who were initially doubtful of his claim, but after referencing the Vatican, cautiously welcomed him. Over the next few years, Grox became a bastion of loyalty and strength in the frontier of Papal territory. In 2281 Grox sent his daughter to La Academia de los Jovenes to teach her better about scripture, and helped to construct a way-station fro salt caravans. He helped to patrol these routes as well, fighting a dozen rival tribal bands by 2284. Grox has also encouraged the end of concubinship amongst his people, but knows better than to push too hard too fast. He currently has been hearing disturbing rumors about an order of knights, and has been preparing for further conflict, as well as a second child. Appearance Grox is tall and muscular like many of the salt-mutants, as well as possessing long, gangly arms not proportionate to the rest of his body. He keeps his head shaved, and has two different colored eyes. He is deeply tanned and has several tattoos and battle scars. He wears a suit of leather armor to battle, but at home he dresses in loose clothes to protect from overheating. Personality Despite his appearance, Grox is intelligent and we'll spoken, though maintains his 'strong & silent' persona when meeting strangers and negotiating. He is deeply caring of his people and home, trying his best to take care of them. Grox is not a violent man despite his many battles, seeing them as a duty to perform or a way to better his lot. He hopes that more tribes will convert, but is worried their way of life might change as a people. Category:Characters Category:Tamaulipas Category:Mutants